The Trilogy of His Anguish, The First:Exasperation
by Minus Mint
Summary: Distressed By The Unbearable Grief. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang telah dianugerahkan kepadanya, ia akan senantiasa menjaganya baik-baik,serta menantinya hingga orang itu kembali. Menutup matanya akan kenyataan maut yang perlahan menusuk. AU,USUK. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Shounen-ai (USUK), AU, angel!England, human names used, character's death (ending), kemungkinan agak OOC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or **_**Quincy Peppermint**_

**Notes:** Good day for you! Saya, Mint, kembali memenuhi fandom ini dengan fic yg lagi2 bergenre sedih nan mellow2…! Dan kali ini USUK! Maaf… tapi ini OTP sejati saya, jadi bagi yang ga suka/dendam kesumat sama pairing ini, silakan klik back saat ini juga~

Tapi bagi yang cinta-suka-lumayan-netral-biasa-ga peduli pairing, bisa lanjut baca kok…

Ini Trilogy, dengan tema general yang sama, namun spesifikasi dan konsep cerita sama sekali berbeda, bahkan ga ada hubungannya. Hanya ada satu persamaan di seri Trilogy ini, yaitu: Arthur yang sakit ati #plak *tega banget *

Oke, kali ini baca aja yup, readers…

O iya, yg dicetak _italic_ ato _miring_ dan di tengah itu suara hati/batin si Artie ya!

* * *

.

.

Arthur berdiri di bawah bentangan langit malam cerah yang bertaburkan bintang. Sunyi, seperti itulah keadaan saat itu, bahkan suara rumput yang seolah berbisik dapat terdengar. Udara malam akhir bulan November yang dingin tidak menusuk tulangnya sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang manusia.

Disitu, di tempat ia berpijak, yaitu tepat di samping pohon oak berumur ratusan tahun yang tumbuh dengan kokohnya. Pohon yang menancapkan akar-akarnya hingga menembus lapisan tanah yang dalam, sehingga tidak akan goyah walau angin kencang menerpa. Carang dan rantingnya kuat dan banyak, serta daunnya tumbuh dengan lebat.

Pohon itu tumbuh pada bukit kecil di padang rumput luas di pinggir sebuah kota mungil. Tidak banyak orang yang menyempatkan diri atau bahkan berkemauan untuk mendatangi tempat lapang yang sunyi ini. Bilamana ada pun, ia hanya sekedar melintas dengan sikap tak acuh tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan pohon tua yang subur itu sedikitpun.

Kecuali satu orang.

Ya, orang itulah yang saat ini tengah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya olehnya.

_Selalu._

Arthur menumpukan tangannya pada batang pohon sebelah dirinya berdiri. Membiarkan kulit telapak tangannya untuk merasakan permukaan kayu coklat yang kasar. Meresapinya perlahan, mengikuti alur dan ukiran tekstur kayu yang lembab sehabis hujan.

Kedua sayap putih terkembang di punggungnya, tumbuh begitu saja di punggungnya sebagai bagian permanen pada tubuhnya. Warna putih itu yang sama dengan jubah malaikat putih bersih tak bernoda yang ia kenakan. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya diselubungi oleh cahaya putih yang terang, memancarkan sinarnya yang menari-nari disekitarnya. Mengalahkan sedikit dari kegelapan malam.

Mata hijaunya menerawang jauh, lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah kota. Berharap dapat menangkap sosok orang itu yang kini tengah dinantikannya dengan seluruh harapan yang melekat dihatinya, untuk berlari ke arah tempat dirinya berada kemudian duduk bersama-sama dengannya.

Tak lama, penantiannya seketika itu juga berakhir. Arthur terkesiap. Ia dapat merasakan derap langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat padanya.

Hingga akhirnya seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, tepat disaat ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Dengan senyuman lebar yang mempercerah wajahnya.

Orang itulah yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

_**

* * *

The Trilogy of His Anguish**_

_**The First; **__**Exasperation**_

_**Distressed By The Unbearable Grief**_

_**By Mint**_

* * *

"Hei, kau, Bintang Jatuh!" sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dari jauh, masih terus melangkah mendekatinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasa jarak dirinya telah cukup dekat dengan pohon kokoh itu. Tepat dihadapan malaikat tak kasat mata itu.

Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal akibat dirinya yang telah berlarian menuju tempat tersebut, namun raut wajah riang senantiasa menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Hanya berlari sejenak saja tidak akan menyebabkannya terlepas dari seutas senyuman. Ia mendongak keatas, memandang carang-carang pohon yang melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin malam.

Lelaki itu memiliki sepasang mata biru cerah yang dibingkai oleh kacamata bening, rambutnya pirang dengan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai keatas. Ia mengenakan jaket coklat tua dan syal, sebab malam itu sangat dingin dibanding malam-malam pada umumnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku sedang disuruh ibuku!" lanjutnya, pandangan mata birunya masih melekat ke arah carang pohon yang berada diatasnya. Seolah-olah orang yang tengah diajaknya berbicara sedang berdiri disitu.

Sayang, pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat sosok dirinya, karena ia adalah makhluk surgawi, seorang malaikat yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak terlihat oleh manusia yang masih menjalani hidupnya di dunia . Dan lelaki itu hanyalah seorang manusia biasa dengan segala keterbatasannya.

Arthur menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda itu memang berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya, tapi karena mata pemuda itu yang tidak mampu melihat sosoknya, keberadaannya pun tidak dapat lelaki itu sadari. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama, yang saat itu tengah dilihat oleh lelaki berkacamata itu.

Malaikat itu menghela nafas, lalu ia mengembangkan sayapnya setelah itu terbang ke atas pohon itu. kemudian ia duduk pada sebuah carang, tepat di titik arah pandangan mata _azure_ itu.

_Begini lebih baik, setidaknya._

"Oh iya, Bintang Jatuh, tahu sesuatu? Kemarin aku nyaris dipanggil kepala sekolah karena tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela saat aku bermain kasti~" ujar pemuda itu dengan antusias sembari merapatkan jaket coklatnya, berhubung udara yang saat itu membuatnya menggigil dan menyebabkan permukaan kulitnya menjadi dingin.

Senyum kembali melekat ke wajah Arthur, berusaha mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sosoknya yang tidak terlihat. Toh ia masih tetap sudi bercerita kepadanya tanpa merasa curiga apabila ternyata ia selama ini hanya berbicara sendiri.

Malaikat itu mendengarkan tiap kata per kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir pemuda itu sambil ia terus tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Nama pemuda itu Alfred F Jones, ia telah menceritakan padanya bahwa dirinya berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Ia tinggal di kota ini sejak kecil karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang telah dimutasi. Sehingga kini rumahnya terletak di tengah-tengah kota, terciptanya jarak yang cukup jauh dengan pohon oak itu.

Alfred adalah tipikal orang yang sangat periang, optimis, dan selalu membuat hati Arthur turut gembira karenanya. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat malaikat itu terus menantikan saat-saat ketika ia bertemu dengan Alfred dan kemudian menyimak setiap kalimat-kalimatnya

Malaikat itu tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya yang senang ketika mendengarkan Alfred berbicara dengannya, walaupun tiap kali pembicaraan itu hanya berlangsung searah saja. Arthur tidak menjawab setiap pernyataan pemuda itu, bukan karena ia tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Namun suaranya tidak akan bisa didengar oleh manusia biasa.

Biarpun begitu, makhluk surgawi itu merasa bahagia, melihat pemuda tersebut bercerita, mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya dan kesehariannya pada dirinya dengan hati riang. Dan sebagai balasannya, ia hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu, menanggapi pernyataannya dalam hati dan menyimpannya dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya. Berkomitmen pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu patah kata pun dari pemuda itu.

Seperti inilah yang terjadi setiap mereka bertemu. Setiap malam, Arthur selalu menunggunya di tempat yang sama, yakni di pohon oak tua itu.

Hari-harinya yang melelahkan sebagai malaikat jadi terlupakan begitu saja saat ia memandang wajah rupawan lelaki itu. Bahkan ia memiliki suatu kehidupan lain selain hidupnya sendiri, yaitu kehidupan pemuda itu yang dikisahkan kepadanya.

Setiap kalinya, ia selalu terbuai oleh suaranya ketika Alfred bertutur kata dengannya. Terlarut dalam tatapan bola mata biru yang dalam dan meneduhkan itu, berkilaukan oleh hati yang tanpa beban. Hanyut dalam cerita-cerita pemuda itu, seolah ia sendiri yang tengah mengalami kejadian-kejadian dalam kisahnya.

Malaikat itu bersyukur telah mengenal Alfred. Kehidupannya saat sebelum bertemu dengan lelaki itu jadi terasa hambar dan tidak layak untuk dijalani. Hatinya telah melekat pada Alfred yang bahkan tidak pernah mengetahuinya sebagai suatu makhluk yang hidup.

Pertemuan pertama mereka bukanlah sebuah kebetulan belaka, namun merupakan suatu takdir baginya. Pertemuan yang sungguh-sungguh mengubah hidupnya. Kenangan akan hari itu yang selalu mengalir dalam pikirannya.

_Hari itu_

Ia tidak bisa melupakan hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred.

**

* * *

-Flashback:-**

_Saat itu, Arthur yang merasa letih setelah menjalani tugasnya, memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah pohon, pohon oak tua yang berdiri kokoh di tengah padang rumput luas._

_Malaikat itu merapatkan kedua sayapnya kemudian duduk di salah satu carang pohon oak itu, lalu kembali memandang langit lembayung senja yang luas._

"_Aduh!"_

_Arthur terperanjat, ia segera menoleh ke arah asal sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah rerumputan. Baju anak itu terlihat lusuh dan kotor akibat telah jatuh berulang kali. Wajahnya merah menahan tangis, serta mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca._

_Anak itu adalah Alfred beberapa tahun lalu._

"… _Ibu, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memberi ibu hadiah apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mampu menemukan barang setangkai bungapun untuk ibu…" ucap anak itu lirih sambil terisak._

_Alfred berjalan terhuyung lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah pohon oak besar itu, ia mendongakan kepalanya ke arah langit sore hari, memandangnya dengan kedua matanya yang menyiratkan keputus asaan._

"… _Coba saja ada sebuah bintang yang jatuh, sehingga aku bisa mengajukan permohonan,"_

_Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bahwa sia-sia saja berharapan kosong. Ia melipat kakinya kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya sebelum ia kembali terisak._

_Arthur tertegun, mata hijau miliknya memandang sosok anak kecil yang meringkuk dilanda keterpurukan di bawah carang pohon tempat ia duduk. Arthur menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sedikit kebingungan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan rumput yang luas disekelilingnya._

_Memang, sesuai dengan pernyataan anak itu, tidak ada barang setangkai bunga pun yang tumbuh disekitar situ, mungkin karena masih sangat awal musim semi dan bukan hal yang baru diketahui bahwa di tempat itu hampir tidak pernah dihiasi oleh semburat warna-warni bunga._

_Arthur menundukan kepalanya, kembali menatap Alfred yang tidak bergeming._

_Anak ini… tidak ada salahnya bila aku sedikit membantunya._

_Malaikat itu membentangkan kedua sayapnya yang putih, percikan cahaya putih menyambar secara perlahan dan tubuhnya bersinar terang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya agar daya konsentrasinya meningkat, lalu mencabut sehelai dari bulu sayapnya. Arthur meletakkan bulu putih itu diatas kedua belah telapak tangannya, menyebabkan bulu itu turut bercahaya menyilaukan dan melayang diatas tangan kirinya._

_Ia membuka matanya sehingga kedua bola mata hijau itu terungkap, menatap tajam pada pancaran sumber kekuatannya, lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, ke arah hamparan rumput yang hijau. Melebarkan jarinya, menuding ke tempat kosong itu. Sebelum akhirnya bulu sayap itu lenyap dan kilat putih menerangi penglihatannya._

_Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang luar biasa terang dan menyilaukan keluar dari tubuhnya, menyelubungi pohon itu, lalu cahaya tersebut seakan mengaliri padang rumput itu. Mengalir bagai air, melewati setiap petak tanah tanpa luput sejengkal pun. Dan secara magis, sekawanan bunga mulai tumbuh di atas permukaan tanah._

_Cahaya terang itu mengubah hamparan rumput hijau itu menjadi ladang bunga yang indah. Bunga-bunga dengan segala jenis dan warna memenuhi tempat luas itu. tumbuh dengan indahnya._

_Pada akhirnya, cahaya itu lenyap seketika setelah tuntas menyinari seluruh bagian dari permukaan padang rumput luas tersebut._

_Alfred terkejut akan adanya sinar terang yang telah muncul tadi. Sinar yang mungkin saja dapat menyebabkan mata manusia menjadi buta. Ia merasa sedikit ragu, namun memberanikan dirinya sendiri kemudian bergegas mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat itu._

_Mata birunya terbelalak, ia tercengang mendapati padang rumput yang semula kosong, kini berhiaskan beragam bunga yang tumbuh dan tak terhitung jumlahnya mengelilingi tanah sekitarnya. Membuatnya berdecak kagum akan pemandangan ajaib itu._

_Ia berdiri lalu tersenyum lebar, kedua kaki kecilnya berlari kencang ke hamparan bunga itu lalu mulai memetik bunga-bunga yang elok sambil bersenandung riang dan membayangkan ekspresi senang ibunya ketika menerima bunga-bunga itu. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat menangis, sekarang tampak amat gembira._

_Arthur menarik tangan kanannya, ia turut tersenyum melihat anak itu yang kini terlihat berseri-seri. Anak itu jauh terlihat lebih baik saat hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap dibanding saat ia merasa terpuruk. _

_Setelah merasa pertolongannya terhadap anak itu sudah cukup, malaikat itu kembali mengembangkan sayapnya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Alfred yang kini sedang sibuk memetiki bunga yang bertebaran disekitarnya._

"… _Kamu bintang jatuh ya?"_

_Arthur tersentak, ia menunduk, melihat anak lelaki itu tengah berbicara dengannya, dengan pohon itu tepatnya, karena anak itu tidak dapat melihat sosok malaikatnya. Ia diam, kebingungan menatap figur seorang anak manusia yang baru kali ini dan untuk pertama kalinya berbicara seperti itu padanya._

"_Ini untukmu,"_

_Alfred menyunggingkan seulas senyum cerah, di dekapannya terdapat serangkaian bunga berbagai warna yang telah ia petik tadi. Ia melangkah maju mendekati kaki pohon itu kemudian membungkuk dan perlahan meletakkan bunga-bunga itu, menjatuhkannya dari dekapannya. Sehingga kaki pohon itu dikelilingi oleh hasil petikannya itu._

"_Terimakasih, sekarang aku bisa memberi bunga-bunga cantik ini untuk ibuku!" lanjutnya dengan nada riang._

_Arthur terpana dibuatnya. Ia mengira bahwa anak itu akan pergi begitu saja, segera setelah ia mendapatkan bunga-bunga untuk ibunya, tanpa peduli akan keajaiban itu. Ternyata ia salah besar. Bunga-bunga itu… untuknya?_

_Ia tidak menyangka, anak itu akan memiliki rasa terimakasih padanya. Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang berbuat demikian. Arthur tersenyum memandang bunga-bunga itu, tanpa disadarinya, ia merasa senang._

"_Hei, Bintang Jatuh…"_

'_Bintang Jatuh'? Apa itu maksudnya adalah aku?_

_Arthur tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Alfred yang salah menyangka dirinya adalah sebuah bintang jatuh yang telah menyihir padang rumput tadi menjadi sebuah ladang bunga._

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. Mata birunya berkilatkan cahaya yang berasal dari perasaannya yang gembira. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya pada batang kayu dihadapannya, mengusap kulit pohon itu, seraya berujar,_

"_Kita berteman ya,"_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

Sejak hari itulah, Arthur selalu berjaga tidak jauh dari pohon oak itu. Tempat yang berharga baginya karena tempat itu adalah tempat dimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Alfred. Makhluk surgawi itu akan berdiri di samping pohon atau duduk di cabangnya. Menanti Alfred untuk datang menemui dirinya. Setiap matahari terbenam dan malam tiba.

Dan dari awal hingga saat ini, Alfred masih menyangkanya sebagai sebuah bintang jatuh yang kini telah bersemayam di pohon oak tua tersebut. Sehingga setiap hari ia akan bercengkrama dengan pohon itu. Tidak merasa peduli sama sekali akan pendapat orang lain akan keanehan sikapnya yang memilih untuk berbincang dengan sebuah pohon, bukan kawan sebayanya.

Pemuda itu akan meninggalkan seluruh kegiatan dalam kesehariannya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kotanya, menuju sebuah hamparan rumput luas. Tempat dirinya selama ini berada.

Ia akan menapakkan kakinya, menghampiri pohon oak kokoh tersebut lalu berdiri di bawah naungan pohon rimbun itu. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian memandang carang-carang dan daun-daunnya.

Walau nafasnya terengah-engah atau cuaca saat itu sedang panas atau dingin, pemuda itu akan tetap datang. Alfred akan tertawa kecil menatap pohon itu, memberi salam kepadanya sebelum ia mulai untuk bercerita dengan segala keantusiasan yang ia miliki.

Meskipun pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa mungkin seluruh perbuatannya itu sia-sia belaka. Tidak mungkin ada jawaban yang akan menanggapi seluruh pernyataannya.

Karena ia hanya berbicara dengan sebuah pohon oak.

Namun Alfred menutup matanya akan kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu. Ia percaya bahwa sebuah bintang jatuh yang dahulu sempat membantunya untuk keluar dari permasalahannya, kini tetap tinggal dan menetap di dalam pohon itu.

Ia percaya dengan segenap perasaannya. Itu bukanlah sebuah pohon biasa. Pohon itu merupakan seorang sahabat baginya.

Dan sungguh beruntung, pohon oak itu memang bukan hanya sebuah pohon biasa yang tumbuh di padang rumput yang selalu terbengkalai.

Arthur Kirkland, seorang malaikat yang telah turun dari surga, ia adalah seorang malaikat penyembuh. Menyembuhkan tiap insan baik raga maupun jiwanya dengan anugerah kekuatan yang ia miliki. Malaikat itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga kesejahteraan beberapa penduduk kota, mengembalikan semangat hidup dan menyembuhkan jiwa yang terpuruk.

Akan tetapi baginya, semua hal-hal itu hanyalah sebuah tugas belaka yang menuntutnya, memang sudah sepantasnya ia lakukan walau tanpa perasaan. Setiap Arthur selesai melaksanakan kewajibannya, ia akan datang dan berjaga di pohon oak itu. Yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari kota. _Secara khusus hanya untuk pemuda itu._

Satu-satunya yang ia sukai, hal yang ia lakukan dengan segenap perasaannya yang murni dan tulus. Dengan penuh sukacita.

Karena malaikat itu telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Menurut pribadi Arthur, pohon itu sangat berharga baginya, karena disitulah tempat ia dan Alfred pertama kali bertemu, dan juga tempat dimana mereka selalu berjumpa.

_Berharga_

Bahkan kelewat berharga, _baginya_.

Arthur akan menjaga pohon itu agar tetap dalam kondisi prima. Baik dalam hujan ataupun panas terik, ia akan selalu melindungi. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, akan ia kerahkan. Menjaga pohon oak itu supaya senantiasa baik dan kokoh adanya.

Ia akan mencabut satu helai bulu dari sayap putihnya, memakai kekuatannya kemudian mengembalikan pohon itu pada kondisi semula, apabila keadaan pohon itu berubah memburuk.

Dari bulu sayap itulah sumber kekuatannya berasal. Sehingga ia dapat menyihir segala sesuatu yang tampaknya mustahil bagi seorang manusia.

Walaupun mencabut sehelai dari bulu sayapnya bukanlah merupakan hal yang mudah. Bila ia boleh jujur, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Punggungnya seakan tersayat oleh mata pisau, menimbulkan goresan yang tak tampak. Serta hatinya entah mengapa terasa pedih.

Bulu-bulu sayap malaikat itu akan tumbuh kembali, tercabut tanpa membuatnya merasa sakit sedikitpun jika tujuannya adalah demi para jiwa manusia. Setiap bulu sayap yang terambil dengan tujuan guna memenuhi keinginan malaikat itu sendiri, tidak akan pernah bisa tumbuh kembali. Tidak akan mengisi bagian yang telah kosong itu.

Seorang malaikat memang tidak diijinkan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, segala kesakitan yang ia alami ketika ia mengambil satu dari bulu sayapnya merupakan konsekuensi dari perbuatan tabunya.

Arthur adalah malaikat. Dan tugas malaikat bukanlah untuk menggunakan segenap kekuatannya hanya untuk kebutuhannya, melainkan untuk menolong manusia yang selama ini rindu akan pertolongan Tuhan. Kewajibannya pada dasarnya.

Karunia penyembuh yang ia dapatkan hanya sepantasnya ia gunakan untuk kesejahteraan manusia. Tidak seharusnya baginya mengerahkan anugerah kekuatannya apabila menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

Rasa sakit itu akan kembali menghampirinya ketika tangan kanannya mengambil sehelai bulu putih sayapnya. Arthur akan mengerang kesakitan, kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu sebelum ia menangkupkan bulu itu di dalam tangannya dan mengalirkan kekuatannya pada pohon berharga itu.

Sungguh, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, hal-hal inilah yang Arthur lakukan untuk menjaga pohon oak itu baik-baik sehingga tempat ia dan Alfred tiap kali bersua tidak akan rusak maupun cacat barang sedikit.

Begitulah pikirnya.

Meskipun miris melihat kondisi sayapnya yang semakin memburuk. Kedua sayap putihnya yang dahulu dahulu agung dengan jumlah bulu putih yang tak terhitung, yang terkembang dengan eloknya sehingga ia dapat merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan membawanya terbang menyusuri cakrawala, menembus awan-awan.

Sayapnya, kini tampak kuyu dan tak berdaya.

Kini, rongga-rongga sayapnya yang semula adalah tempat bulu-bulu putih tumbuh, diisi dengan kekosongan. Sayapnya yang kuat dan anggun bercahaya dengan kerlipan bagai bintang sekarang terlihat telah kehilangan pesona dan kekuatannya.

Segalanya

Hanya semata-mata untuk tempat itu.

Pohon oak itu

Tepatnya untuk Alfred

Sehingga ia rela menanggung semua rasa sakit itu

Karena ia telah jatuh cinta padanya

.

* * *

Alfred duduk bersandar pada batang pohon oak itu, kedua mata birunya memandang lurus ke langit malam yang gelap gulita. Hawa dingin saat itu mengubah nafasnya menjadi uap-uap putih.

"Bintang Jatuh, tadi di sekolah ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku loh!" tutur Alfred, sembari membalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap pohon tersebut.

Secara tidak sengaja, kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mata hijau Arthur yang berdiri di samping pohon.

_Apa? La-lalu seperti apa reaksimu terhadap pernyataan gadis itu?_

Malaikat itu balik menatapnya dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir. Rasanya agak cemburu bila mendengar pemuda berkacamata itu membicarakan soal gadis lain.

Alfred tersenyum, "Tapi aku langsung meminta maaf padanya. Yah, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tak lebih!" lanjutnya riang, seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum lega, ia sudah tahu bahwa Alfred memang populer di sekolahnya berdasarkan cerita-cerita pemuda itu sendiri yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Biar begitu, dia masih belum juga menerima salah satu dari perasaan penggemar-penggemarnya.

Keadaan itu membuat Arthur berharap bila cintanya terhadap Alfred suatu saat akan terbalas. Walau mungkin hal itu mustahil terjadi, mengingat keduanya adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, yang tidak ditakdirkan dan tak kan mungkin bersatu.

Lagipula Alfred selama ini tidak bisa melihat sosoknya.

Dan _tidak _akan pernah.

Arthur mengepalkan tangannya. Pedih rasanya apabila ia teringat akan kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu.

Tiap kali hatinya selalu tersakiti, menyesali dirinya yang ternyata seorang malaikat, sama sekali berbeda dengan pemuda itu.

Menyayangkan takdir itu yang tidak dapat diubah.

Seakan sebuah tembok besi tebal yang dingin membatasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Air mata menggenangi ujung mata hijaunya. _Kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia adalah seorang malaikat, bukan manusia?_

Ia ingin berbicara, membalas setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya. Berteriak sekerasnya bahwa ia selalu ada di sisinya, selalu ada bila pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Betapa inginnya ia untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, mendekapnya erat-erat dan merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Tanpa pernah melepaskannya.

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Sekuat apapun malaikat itu memohon.

Maka jawabannya akan tetap _tidak_.

…

"Nah, kira-kira begitulah kejadian hari ini di sekolahku! Cukup menyenangkan, bukan?" ujar Alfred, membuyarkan lamunan malaikat itu dalam sekejap.

Arthur terkesiap, ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya walau pada dasarnya tidak akan ada perbedaan yang tampak sama sekali oleh karena wajah maupun sosoknya yang tak terlihat oleh pemuda itu.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi pernyataan Alfred barusan. Sekaligus meminta maaf dalam hati karena sejak tadi Arthur tidak menyimak cerita-cerita lelaki itu, melainkan sibuk sendiri di dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Alfred bangkit berdiri perlahan-lahan sehingga ia berpijak di atas kedua kakinya. "Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku pulang dulu ya, Bintang Jatuh!" tukasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya sembari melangkah menuju jalan pulang ke kota.

Meninggalkan tempat itu dan Arthur sendirian.

Malaikat itu merasa sedikit kecewa karena tiba saatnya pemuda itu untuk pulang segera setelah selesai berbicara sejenak dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sehingga malam itu terlewatkan dengan cepatnya.

Mata hijaunya terus menatap punggung Alfred yang berangsur menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, membuka bibirnya dan perlahan berkata,

_Aku mencintaimu_

.

Namun sekeras apapun ia mengatakannya. Pernyataan itu tidak akan bisa didengar oleh pemuda itu.

Suara malaikat tidak bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran manusia.

Tidak akan bisa.

.

* * *

Arthur hendak beranjak turun dari surga, tempat dimana para malaikat mengemban tugasnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dari situ, ia dapat melihat pohon oak itu yang berada di bumi. Ia tersenyum simpul, membayangkan disitulah tempat dimana ia memperoleh kebahagiaannya.

.

Cahaya tubuhnya semakin redup.

Sayapnya kian hari makin menipis dan kondisinya semakin parah. Tentu saja, tiap hari ia mencabut bulu sayapnya secara paksa untuk memperbaiki pohon oak yang penting baginya itu. Terutama bila pohon oak itu mengalami masalah, maka ia harus mengerahkan kekuatan yang lebih dibandingkan biasanya.

"Ve… A-Arthur… Apa yang terjadi? Kamu baik-baik saja…?" ujar salah seorang kawannya yang sesama malaikat, yakni Feliciano.

Arthur memutar tubuhnya, mendapati Feliciano, malaikat bermata coklat hazel dan warna rambutnya senada dengan warna matanya. Malaikat itu yang telah bertanya kepadanya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Arthur, balik bertanya kepadanya.

"…Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menghilang. Dan lagi, fisikmu yang semakin terlihat buruk. Sayapmu… kamu terlalu banyak memaksakan dirimu…" tutur Feliciano, mata coklatnya memandang sayap Arthur dengan tatapan iba.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Feliciano. Sungguh." tutur malaikat bermata hijau itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Feliciano, kemudian kembali menatap pohon oak itu lekat-lekat.

Feliciano terhenyak, tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar akan maksud gerak-gerik malaikat yang ada dihadapannya itu. ia menelan ludah, "Ve- Ja-jangan-jangan… kamu jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia…?"

Arthur tersentak, matanya terbelalak, keringat dingin mengalir diwajahnya. Rasa takut menghantui benaknya. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Feliciano.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku suka pada manusia! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pemuda hiperaktif itu!" serunya, mata hijaunya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Ia menyangkal, berusaha menutupi dengan meluapkan rasa emosinya.

"V-ve! Beberapa malaikat lain juga telah mengetahui bahwa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sia-sia hanya untuk pohon itu… Kamu malaikat penyembuh untuk manusia, bukan pohon…" ujar Feliciano lirih, membuat Arthur kehilangan kata-kata.

Arthur menatap sayapnya sendiri yang memang terlihat menyedihkan. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar dari punggungnya. Namun wajah Alfred terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya.

Feliciano melangkah maju, mendekati Arthur kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Arthur… kalau begini terus, kau bisa lenyap apabila kekuatanmu sudah benar-benar habis. Lagipula, kita malaikat, tidak diperkenankan untuk jatuh hati pada seorang manusi-"

"DIAM! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!" bentak Arthur padanya. Matanya telah digelapkan oleh hatinya yang telah terlanjur menyukai pemuda manusia itu.

Ia melengos kemudian turun ke bumi, meninggalkan Feliciano yang berusaha mencegahnya dan terus memperingatkannya akan hal maut itu.

Malaikat penyembuh, diberkahi karunia untuk menyembuhkan. Berbeda dengan malaikat perang, malaikat puji-pujian, maupun malaikat pembawa berita baik. Tetapi karena hatinya, Arthur menyalah gunakan karunia itu. Membuatnya berada pada jalan yang salah.

Namun ia tak peduli.

Menutup dirinya dari kenyataan bahwa ia akan mati bilamana keadaan ini terus berlanjut.

Karena ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Rasa pedih yang teramat sangat mengalir dari punggungnya hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika menahan rasa sakit itu.

Arthur membuka matanya, kemudian menatap tangan kanannya yang terkepal. Perlahan, ia membuka kepalan tangannya lalu tersenyum kecut.

Sehelai bulu putih.

Ia baru saja mencabut bulu sayapnya lagi karena ia ingin menyuburkan pohon oak itu sebelum Alfred datang menemuinya.

Segera, Arthur mengalirkan kekuatannya melalui bulu itu sebelum cahaya menyelubungi pohon itu sehingga setelahnya kembali dalam kondisi prima.

Tidak lama setelahnya, malaikat itu mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat. Alfred. Mengenakan kacamatanya seperti biasa dan jaket biru tua. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan akibat berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat itu.

"Selamat malam, Bintang Jatuh! Hari ini kau tetap sehat kan?"

Pemuda itu langsung duduk di bawah naungan pohon itu, lalu tersenyum menatap pohon itu dari bawah. Arthur balas tersenyum, hatinya merasa bahagia melihat Alfred yang selalu ceria kini tengah berada dekat dengannya.

"Hey Bintang Jatuh, semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat manis. Eer… matanya hijau dan rambutnya pirang terang. Dan kalau tidak salah, alisnya agak tebal," tukas Alfred.

_Lelaki yang kau maksud di mimpimu itu… AKU?_

Arthur tertegun. Bagaimana bisa, ia muncul dalam mimpi Alfred.

"Aku tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Namun anehnya, aku merasa… amat dekat dengannya. Tatapan matanya dan raut wajahnya yang tampak pemalu namun menentramkan itu… Rasanya ia seperti telah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun."

_Ya, orang itu adalah aku, Alfred. Aku memang sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu dan mengenal pribadimu lebih dari siapapun._

Alfred tertawa kecil, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon. "Hahaha, semoga aku benar bisa bertemu dengannya."

_Kamu memang sudah bertemu denganku. Bahkan setiap hari kita selalu bertemu. Tapi…_

"Oh iya, Bintang Jatuh, sebenarnya aku kesini mau pamit padamu… Mulai besok aku harus melanjutkan kuliah di kota lain yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini…" tukas Alfred, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit pilu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga menatap rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang dihembus angin.

_Apa?... Jadi kau akan pindah?_

"Mungkin, aku akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti,"

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan menghadap pohon oak itu. Pandangan matanya yang sempat dialihkan darinya, kembali bertemu dengan mata hijaunya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya, tapi Arthur tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Selamat tinggal, Bintang Jatuh. Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu…"

Tuturnya lirih, sembari membalik badannya dan berjalan pergi menjauh dari pohon itu. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan lesu. Menapaki permukaan tanah yang akan ditinggalinya ketika matahari terbit pada hari esok.

_Tu-tunggu! Jangan pergi, Alfred!_

Arthur terbelalak, ia merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai tangan Alfred supaya ia jangan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tetapi tangannya menembus sosok manusia itu.

Seorang malaikat tidak dapat menyentuh manusia begitu saja.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Hanya dapat menatap pasrah sosok Alfred yang semakin jauh dan jauh darinya.

_Ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Arthur selalu berdiri di sisi pohon oak itu tanpa pernah meninggalkan tempat itu barang sedetikpun. Terus menatap ke arah perkotaan, dimana biasanya Alfred akan berlari menuju ke tempatnya berada.

Sehingga mereka akan kembali berjumpa lagi.

Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang melangkah menghampirinya. Tidak ada Alfred yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah cerianya. Dirinya yang tidak lagi memandangi dua bola mata biru itu dibalik kacamatanya. Walaupun tatapan itu tidak langsung ditujukan padanya. Ia akan tetap terlarut ada saat-saat dimana pemuda itu akan duduk di bawah pohon dan menceritakan kisah-kisahnya pada malaikat itu.

Atau 'Bintang Jatuh' bagi Alfred.

Hanya hamparan rumput kosong beserta cahaya-cahaya lampu pemukiman yang dapat Arthur temukan. Tapi ia terus berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti lelaki itu akan kembali datang padanya. Kemudian berbicara dengannya seperti dulu lagi.

Ya, itu pasti.

Ia yakin itu, meski hatinya terkadang menyangsikan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari, setiap saat.

Hari lepas hari berlalu, tanpa Alfred disisinya. Arthur terus setia menunggu dan menunggu. Tidak lupa untuk mengambil satu helai bulu sayapnya dan menyihir pohon oak itu supaya pohon oak itu tetap kokoh walau hingga saat dimana Alfred akan datang kembali.

Pohon oak tersebut merupakan tempat terpenting baginya.

Pada saat kemarau, pohon itu akan menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang kecoklatan dan layu. Namun ia akan segera mencabut bulu sayapnya dan mengembalikan kondisi pohon itu.

Pada saat hujan lebat, air hujan akan menggenanginya, beberapa bagian dari pohon itu akan terkikis. Maka ia akan mencabut sehelai bulu sayapnya sekali lagi sebelum ia menyembuhkan tumbuhan itu kembali.

Tidak peduli sama sekali terhadap kondisi tubuhnya yang menurun drastis.

Sayapnya yang semakin tipis, lama kelamaan bulu sayapnya akan mampu terhitung dengan hitungan jari. Dan kekuatannya yang berangsur habis.

Karena ia percaya bahwa Alfred akan kembali.

**.  
**

* * *

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

.

_Alfred, tiga tahun telah berlalu tanpa melihat wajahmu. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

Arthur duduk di atas pohon oak itu. Wajahnya kini luar biasa pucat. Cahaya tubuhnya yang semula senantiasa bersinar terang, telah hilang seluruhnya. Bulu-bulu sayapnya sudah habis, hanya menyisakan tulang kerangka sayap dan beberapa helai bulu putihnya yang terakhir.

Masih tetap kukuh berpegang pada pendiriannya, kepercayaannya akan kembalinya Alfred, orang yang ia nantikan.

Hari sudah petang, seperti biasanya, ia akan mencabut bulu sayapnya dan kembali menyihir pohon oak itu. Hari ini pun ia masih setia dalam penantiannya. Tidak kunjung menyerah menunggu kedatangan Alfred, lelaki yang dicintainya.

Arthur mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggenggam bulu putih itu erat-erat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat sakit dan tulangnya terasa remuk.

Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Dan apabila seluruh bulu sayapnya telah habis, tak lama sesudah itu, ia akan mati.

_Alfred, setidaknya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali saja, untuk terakhir kalinya…_

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merentangkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sehelai bulu sayap. Ia menggenggam bulu itu kuat-kuat, terlalu kuat bahkan. Sehingga telapak tangannya berdarah akibat kuku-kuku jarinya yang tertancap.

Betapa menderitanya ia selama ini. Sekarang penderitaannya bukan hanya dikarenakan oleh kondisi fisiknya yang memburuk, namun juga oleh penantiannya yang panjang akan Alfred semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya penderitaannya itu akan berakhir.

Arthur membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Seketika, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

Suara yang sangat familiar.

Alfred.

Malaikat itu tersenyum, hatinya merasa amat gembira ketika mengetahui bahwa akhirnya pemuda yang dinantinya itu sungguh kembali.

Namun, tiba-tiba kedua mata hijaunya terbelalak. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya.

_Alfred._

Alfred, orang yang ia kasihi, berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Wajah keduanya tampak amat bahagia dan kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu bukanlah sekedar teman bagi pemuda itu.

Wajah malaikat itu semakin memucat, tubuh dan bibirnya gemetar. Air mata pahit yang selama ini ia simpan dalam relung hatinya, kini mengalir deras di wajahnya. Titik-titik air mata itu... Simbol kepedihan yang telah ia alami hingga saat ini. Tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Rasa sakit itu, rasa pahit itu.

Alfred terus menatap gadis yang bersamanya, tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh lalu melihat sedikitpun ke arah pohon oak itu seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat dahulu. Seolah kini ia telah melupakannya. Senyum cerah yang semula selalu pemuda itu tunjukkan hanya untuknya, kini seakan direbut oleh gadis itu.

Kenangan akan saat-saat itu. Cerita-cerita yang dikisahkannya. Hilang.

_Dua insan yang bersatu._

_Sedangkan malaikat dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu._

Bulu putih itu terlepas dari genggamannya yang melonggar, sehingga bulu putih itu jatuh ke tanah dan lenyap.

Waktu telah habis. Kekuatannya sirna, membuatnya kini mortal.

Arthur merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin membinasakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menekuk badannya, meringkuk sendiri menahan rasa pedih yang amat sangat. Tangannya meremas dadanya, pada titik jantung sembari dalam benaknya memohon ampun kepada Tuhan karena dirinya yang telah melarikan diri dari kewajibannya.

Tetapi, semua sudah terlambat. Peraturan sudah ditetapkan, dan hukuman yang keji telah dijatuhkan padanya. _Binasalah_

Darah merah kehitaman termuntah dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan bulir-bulir air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti, mengalir turun menodai jubahnya yang tidak lagi putih tak bercacat.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh bulu sayapnya rontok. Jatuh dari punggungnya, menari-nari di udara. Warnanya yang putih berubah kusam dan terurai seakan terbakar menjadi debu, menuju tanah yang dingin. Hilang selamanya diterpa angin dingin.

Dan sosoknya semakin memudar.

Berangsur menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Masa hidupnya telah usai, karena kekuatannya pun telah habis.

.

Pengorbanannya selama ini ternyata sia-sia.

Ia selalu mempertaruhkan keadaan fisiknya, bahkan nyawanya.

Guna menjaga pohon oak itu, tempat yang penting baginya.

Dan hanya untuk seorang pemuda,

Arthur merelakan nyawanya.

Karena ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Pohon oak yang berumur ratusan tahun itu pun merontokkan seluruh daunnya, perlahan layu dan akhirnya mati setelahnya. Menyisakan sebuah hamparan rumput luas yang kosong dan sunyi.

Sebab pohon itu telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Jiwa seorang malaikat.

Yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda manusia.

.

_**

* * *

END**_

_A single feather has revealed its vivids. One has sacrificed his life towards the one he had fell into. Tried on his best efforts to bear the accursed grief and temptations which made him to struggle. A soul had been crucified and the return was not even worth a dust. Without even kept a drip of a malevolence._

-Mint-

* * *

Notes: hahahaha *dihajar semua readers karna bikin Arthur menderita pol* Maafkan daku… Percayalah, dia itu tokoh fav nomor1 saya sepanjang masa loh #gakonek.

Selesai deh yg pertama dari tiga logy (?) #plak , ah mksdnya trilogy. Yg kedua dan ketiga lebih mellow akut lagi… Jadi ragu mau ngepost apa kagak, lagipula penjurusan udah maksa saya buat fokus blajar. Dan ortu yg maksa saya masuk IPA -_-"

*jujur, saya benci sekolah saya. Nilai minimal-nya 76-80, dan saya tepar duluan.*

Review please… beritahu apa tanggapan kalian~ ntar yg reply review2 and itu saya, bukan si Apple-no-baka #bletak. Saya keringat dingin waktu liat dia balesin review fic saya yg Dispossess chap2 itu, alay bin gaje sih *dibakar Apple* xD

Anyway… Thanks for reading =)


End file.
